VT-49 Decimator
BACKGROUND The VT-49 Decimator was a heavily armed Imperial transport that had gone through many revisions and modifications, making it one of the galaxy's more feared Imperial warships. Decimators were used as either long-range reconnaissance units or picket ships stationed along the perimeter of Imperial fleets. Sometimes Decimators were used to break through enemy forces to deploy raiding parties. The command of a VT-49 was a point of accomplishment and pride for the middle ranks of the Imperial Navy. It was usually seen as a stepping stone on the path towards command of a capital ship. In 0 BBY, the mercenary Rianna Saren stole a VT-49 from the Death Star to go to Danuta. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: Galactic Empire Ship Type: VT-49 Decimator Class: Assault Ship Manufacturer: Kuat Drive Yards Crew: 8 + 20 passengers/troops Cargo: 80 tons MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 1330 cockpit - 350 Sensor/Communications Array - 225 Engines (2) - 475 ea Quad Laser cannon Turret (2) - 200 ea Concussion Missile Launchers (3) - 250 ea Shields - 750 per side (4 500 total) AR - 15 Armour - stops attacks up to and including 30md. Anything more does ful damage NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 50 light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 10 Speed - Atmosphere: 975 kph, Mach 5 with shileds on FTL Drive: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour)with a back up system of class 12 (35 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 2 months. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 38m Height: 8.2m Width: 19.8m Weight: 77 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Quad Laser Turret (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 5d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Concussion Missile Launcher (3) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km DAMAGE: 8d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: volleys of 1 to 3 equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: 6 per launcher BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 75 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 50 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 months if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 15 000 km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. +5% to all read sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 35 000 000 km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 60 000 km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 5 000 km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge +5% to piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)